


Exultant Serendipity

by Charre



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charre/pseuds/Charre
Summary: Schezo's birthday hasn't been celebrated in decades, but that doesn't mean it won't be celebrated this time.
Relationships: Arle Nadja & Schezo Wegey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Exultant Serendipity

_Thump._

_  
_ Schezo woke up. He opened his eyes to his familiar makeshift treasure chest bed and yawned. _  
  
_

_Thump._

His eyes narrowed in irritation as he snuggled deeper into his blankets.

_Thump, thump, th-_

In frustration, Schezo threw open the treasure chest only to meet Arle’s face. He blinked in shock as Arle started to chuckle sheepishly.

  


“Uh. Hey, Schezo! I know we aren’t really considered close friends and stuff but-,” She cut herself off as she picked up a package previously laying on the cave’s floor, “For you!”

  


Schezo stared at the bundle. And stared. And kept staring.

  


“Are you going to take it or not?”

  


He snapped out of his slight shock and hesitantly spoke, “What is this for?”

  


Arle’s eyes went wide and then shifted into something far softer that Schezo hadn’t seen directed at him in a very long time. She licked her lips and spoke with the same softness her eyes portrayed, “It’s your birthday today.”

  


Something in the dark mage’s chest squirmed with- with something. Not discomfort, but he couldn’t place it. He felt sad and happy and hollow and overflowing and-

  


He swallowed.

  


“Your gift is very appreciated.” He slowly took the present from Arle. It was wrapped in… old parchment? Upon closer inspection, Schezo realized the parchment was written on- and in the same ancient language his name originated from. He sucked in a breath and let out a faint shaky laugh. The wrapping said things such as “Happy Birthday” and “Well Wishes” along with a fair number of felicitous proverbs.

  


“Do you- do you mind if I keep the wrapping?”

  


Arle jerked into motion after hearing his words and shook her arms animatedly, “You don’t have to do that! I have more that I can give to you if you want.”

  


Schezo nodded and hummed, however he was still lacked the resolve to tear up the nostalgic reminder of the dead language.

  


Trailing his fingers over what translated to “Joy shared, Joy doubled,” he ripped the packaging before he could change his mind. Inside was an abundance of not quite tiny, but small plush animals. There was a frog, a dragon, a bunny, and a bird. A wide grin came upon his face as he inspected them all.

  


His voice had a slight giddy note in it as he spoke, “I wasn’t expecting anything from anyone, let alone you, but if I had any expectations, your gifts would surely exceed them.”

  


Arle let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. “Whew! I wasn’t sure if you’d like them or not- I mean I knew you liked cute stuff and all but- well- y’know.”

  


Schezo smiled as he asked, “Where did you get these? They are very well made. I will have to get some more one day.”

  


“Ah, I made them myself! Mr. Oshare helped me learn how, but I did all of the work.”

  
“Really? These are very well-made. You did an excellent job.” Schezo cocked his head to the side when he spoke.

  
Arle beamed. “Ehe.. you don’t gotta flatter me! Now c’mon, me and Lemres baked you a cake!”

  


They both were smiling as Arle pulled Schezo out of the cave entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> schezo motivates me to do many things and today it was actually finishing something for once


End file.
